Ayúdame ¿Freud?
by Yumi-Sonne
Summary: De un tiempo para acá el ha comenzado a odiarla, a detestarla. La razón...¿Cuál?. Freud ya no existe, pero aquí esta Tsunade. //-Explíquese Hokage-sama...-Ordenó el ojiperla.//. Songfic, basado en la canción "Ayudame Freud" de Ricardo Arjona.


**Hola a todos!. He decidido hacer este Songfic ya que la idea surgió de repente al estar escuchando la canción "Ayúdame Freud" de Ricardo Arjona..la cuál, verán a continuación que le va como anillo al dedo a nuestra pareja favorita.**

**Y ya que estaré ausente unos días y no podré actualizar el fic de "Hey Baby, Can You Bleed Like Me?", me dispuse a hacer este para que se entretengan un rato...Espero les guste.**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, la canción "Ayúdame Freud" es propiedad de Ricardo Arjona...la historia es propiedad de su autora.**

**Disfruten:**

**...............................................................................................................................**

¿Qué hacía él ahí?...No lo sabía.

Ultimamente su vida se había transformado en un cuadro surrealista e inexplicable, casi doloroso, muy incomprendible.

Desde hace algunos meses los entrenamientos ya no eran motivo de alegría cada mañana; habían pasado a un término que parecía asustarlo más que cualquier otra cosa sobre la tierra.

Y las pocas veces que tenía las intenciones de practicar un poco, lo hacía con Lee.

Le había pedido de favor a su Sensei que le cambiara de pareja...

-_¿Algún motivo en especial, Neji?-_

_-...Tenten ya no es rival para mí...-_

...Pero había mentido.

La chica en cuestión seguía siendo igual o mejor que en tiempos anteriores, el problema estaba en que ya no se sentía bien con ella...se sentía incómodo.

Cuando miraba sus ojos algo en ellos le daba coraje, cuando la miraba pelear se sentía impotente, cuando la escuchaba reír él se enojaba, cuando la escuchaba hablar quería que se callará...

Algo en ella le estaba molestándo sobremanera y lo hacía sentir más estresado de lo normal.

Ella lo fastidiaba, le arruínaba el día y le hacía sentir una rabia incontenible, aún así ella reía, hablaba y se divertía.

Lo peor es que él no sabía por qué sentía tanto odio hacía la que alguna vez fue su mejor amiga...

Su equipo también fue dandose cuenta del odio irracional que el prodigio le tenía a su compañera.

Y cuando Gai-sensei vió la mirada de despreció que su joven pupilo Hyuuga le dirijía a la joven maestra de las armas le dió unas ligeras palmadas en el hombro y lo mandó al despacho de Tsunade-sama.

-Neji...-El aludido salió de sus pensamientos ante la llamada de Shizune-...Tsunade-sama te esta esperando.-

Él asintió y se levantó de su lugar dirijiendose al despacho de la Hokage.

Ya ahí se inclinó un poco como saluda hacía la mujer, quién, con un movimiento de cabeza le respondió el saludo y con la mirada le ordenó que cerrará la puerta trás él.

_"Buenas tardes doctor"  
"Buenas tardes  
Adelante...  
Si, en el sofa por favor  
Ponte Comodo_

_Recuestate, si_

-Buenas tardes, Hokage-sama-Saludó con propiedad el ojiblanco.

Ella le miró tranquila y dijó:

-Buenas tardes, Neji...-Devolvió la mujer.

-Ya le habrá dicho Gai-sensei el motivo de mi visita...¿No es así?-Preguntó el Hyuuga.

Ella asintió.

Levantó la mano y le indicó el diván.-...Anda, recuestaté si lo necesitas...ponte cómodo.-

Él obedeció y se recostó en aquel mobiliario algo extrañado por la situación en la que se encontraba.

_Vas a pensar que has sido un ave que ha estado enjaulada  
Durante toda su vida  
Y que hoy esta a punto de abrir esa puerta  
La puerta de esa jaula  
Vamos, con confianza  
Cuentame que te pasa"_

-...Solo libérate...-Terminó de decir la mujer.

Él suspiro y comenzó a recordar todos y cada uno de los motivos por los que su Sensei debió haber creído que era conveniente haberlo mandado ahí.

_Ella vive conmigo en mi inconsciente  
Ella es dueña de mi pasado y mi presente  
Su morada es mi falta de seguridad  
Y su comida mi ansiedad  
Ayudame Freud_

-Cuando yo era pequeño, antes de que mi madre muriéra, ella y mi padre siempre me decían que cuando fuera adulto tendría que hacer mi vida propia...-Respiro.-...Que tendría que conseguir una esposa.-

La Hokage frente a él asintió tranquila y siguió escuchandolo atenta.

-Me dijeron que cuando cumpliera la mayoría de edad debía de buscar a una mujer tranquila, hermosa, inteligente...perfecta-No dejaba de mirar hacía el techo y evocaba recuerdos del pasado.

-Y entonces...¿Cuál es el problema?-Preguntó suavemente la ninja médico.

-...Qué ya he cumplido la mayoría de edad...ya soy adulto.-

_Ella pisa cada uno de mis pasos  
Bebe el vino junto a mi y del mismo vaso  
Ella es la mujer perfecta que me construyo mama  
Y esta jodiendo mi psicologia  
Ayudame Freud_

-Ya veo...-La hokage asentía con la cabeza mirando hacia ningún punto en específico.-Sigue...-

Él tomo aire profundamente y prosiguió...

-Ya es hora de que comienze a buscar a esa "mujer perfecta", y me esta resultando demasido difícil encontrarla...-

-¿Por qué?-Interrumpió su analista.

-Mamá decía que el día que la encontrara simplemente lo iba a saber, que iba a ser una mujer de belleza inigualable y talentos múltiples e increíbles...-Decía el ojiblanco con una ligera sonrisa en los labios.-...Qué iba a ser diferente a todas-

La Hokage le miraba interesada y él se empeñaba en recordar.

-¿Y has encontrado a alguien con esas características?-Le preguntó.

_Sera doctor  
Que el chaleco de fuerza  
Aun sigue atando mi cordura  
Que mis complejos aun no razgan su costura  
O sera que la mujer que me construyo mama  
Es de muy grande de estatura_

Él negó con la cabeza decepcionado.

-¿Acaso es tan difícil, Hokage-sama?-Preguntó entre pensamientos el joven.-...¿Todas son iguales, o yo soy el que es complicado?-

-¿Por qué opinas eso Neji?-Le respondió con otra pregunta la mujer.

-Todas son tan iguales, ninguna es "perfecta"...ninguna es esa mujer que mamá me describió-Suspiró.-...Ino es femenina, pero es lo opuesto a sensata; Sakura es bonita, pero nada frágil; Temari, olvidelo, ella ya esta comprometida con el Nara...y aún así es demasiado ruda, nada que ver con lo delicado de mi concepto...-

-¿Y Tenten?-Preguntó la rubia con una ceja alzada.

-Olvidelo...ella menos que nadie. No tiene absolutamente ninguna característica...además, su comportamiento últimamente me resulta muy hartante.-Dijó mientras, al recordar a su compañera de equipo, su ceño se fruncía y mantenía los ojos cerrados.

_Sera doctor  
Que pido mucho o que me conformo con poco  
Que sigo cuerdo o estoy totalmente loco  
O sera que la vida no es otra cosa  
Que un racimo de antojos_

-¿Ya habías pensado antes en ella como opción?-Preguntó la Hokage.

Neji suspiró.

-Por supuesto...mi padre siempre decía que hay que mirar todas las posibilidades.-Abrió los ojos y continuó.-Y aún así, ella es mi compañera de equipo...mi amiga.-

_Y la que paga los platos rotos  
Siempre es ella  
La de a deveras  
La que me cuida  
La que me entibia en mis noches de tanto frio  
La que me espera  
La que me aguanta  
La enemiga del fantasma en mi cabeza_

-Y si es tu amiga…¿Por qué te resulta hartante?-Interrogó la Hokage.

-No lo sé…-Se sinceró el chico.

La Hokage asintió y escribió algo sobre una hoja que tenía en su mano.

-¿Tú por qué crees que sea así?-Le volvió a preguntar.

-En este tiempo que he estado en la busqueda de la mujer "perfecta" para mí, me he dado cuenta de que Tenten no es lo suficientemente femenina…-Dijó.

-¡Ah! ¿No?...¿Por qué no?-Preguntó la mujer.

-Veamos…Siempre usa ropas muy holgadas, nada femeninas; ríe a carcajadas y usa palabras altísonantes. No es para nada hogareña ni sútil, es muy brusca y en misiones ha demostrado tener cierta tendencia a las insinuasiones de tipo sexual hacía los oponentes…-Recordaba el chico mientras se ponía cada vez más irritable.

La Hokage sonrió levemente.

-¿Y no has pensado que eso tal vez se deba a una estrategia de batalla?...Recuerda que a las Kunoichis nos entrenan en el arte de la sensualidad con el objetivo de espionaje.-Rectificó.

-Aún así…es muy necía y obstinada…-Replicó el ojiblanco.

-¿Pero es tu amiga, no?-El chico asintió.-…Entonces algo bueno debe de tener para que tenga ese lugar en tu vida…¿Qué es?-

El joven meditó por un momento, analizando todas y cada una de las acciones que habían echo que, con el paso del tiempo, la kunoichi de su equipo se ganará su amistad.

Y para ser sincero ese hecho aún le sorprendía, él aceptaba que no era un chico muy amigable, y hasta este momento la mayoría de sus amigos eran un poco reservados con él por el ambiente frío que este despedía.

Pero ella no, ella era diferente.

-Porque me entiende-Soltó.

La Hokage se acomodo en su asiento y le invitó a proseguir.

-Porque en las misiones en las que he tenido que ir al hospital por lesiones ella me ha visitado antes que todos, ha estado ahí conmigo la mayoría del tiempo…incluso se quedaba a dormir sobre la silla.-Recordó esto último y una leve risita escapó de sus labios.-

Y así había sido, él le había dicho mil y una veces que se fuera a descansar a su casa y con toda esa necedad que la caracterizaba ella se quedó a dormir en el hospital.

-¿Algo más?-Incitó la mujer.

-Porque ella es la única que ha sabido decifrar mi cáracter, ella me entiende en mi silencio…No necesito darle explicaciones, ella lo comprende todo-Confesó.

_Me la construyeron puritana e inteligente  
Buena para la cocina y muy decente  
Tan irreal que existiria en mi mente y nada mas  
Pero insisto en compararla con ella  
Ayudame Freud_

-Entonces, ¿Por qué tanto coraje para con ella?-Volvió a preguntar la Hokage.

Él chico suspiró nuevamente, esta plática se estaba volviendo sumamente estresante y él no tenía las palabras que la Hokage buscaba, lo cual lo desesperaba más.

-Hasta hace unos meses yo creía en Tenten como la mejor kunoichi de la aldea…era una chica exepcional.-Dijó.

-¿Por qué todo cambió?-Le interrumpió Tsunade.

Él chico inhaló profundo.

-Ya le he dicho que no lo sé…-Le dijó exasperado.-Porque después de recordar todo lo que mi madre me decía me dí cuenta de que Tenten no es ni la miníma parte de una mujer perfecta…-Exhaló.

La Hokage se llevó una mano al mentón y pensó durante un rato. Durante este tiempo hubo un silencio sepulcarl y Neji comenzó a sentirse más incómodo de lo que ya estaba.

_Si usa la falda muy corta habra un problema  
Pues la chica en mi cabeza es de otro esquema  
Si se le ocurre una idea  
Habrá que ver que dice ella  
Y se siente como la mierda  
Ayudame Freud_

Y es que todo en ella era tan poco femenino.

Aunque pensandolo bien la única vez que la vió vestida "femeninamente", con una falda corta y una blusa muy escotada, cortesía de Ino, él se había encargado de decirle que una Kunoichi debía de guardar la compostura en todo momento, que ella era una ninja…no una mujerzuela.

Esa cachetada aún le dolia.

Pero ahora que lo recordaba no se veía tan mal, tal vez el cambió había sido tan brusco que no la había reconocido como la Tenten que él conocía…y tal vez sus palabras debieron de haber sido algo más educadas.

Él se había encargado de fijarle a la chica un lugar y posición específica en la vida, desde siempre le había conocido como una joven ninja…no como una delicada damisela.

Cuando Tenten cocinó para él equipo en una misión en la que ninguno había llegado comida, él había sido él único que se había atrevido a decirle que su comida no tenía un sabor para nada agradable. Cuando fue el baile de ascenso a Jounnin, él le había confesado fríamente y sin tacto alguno que seguramente ella había nacido con dos pies izquierdos.

Cuando a ella se le ocurria una estrategia para una batalla, él la opaca con una mucho mejor y más elaborada.

Y aún así cuando aquel ninja del trueno le había acertado a su brazo con aquella lanza bañada en veneno, ella le cargó, lo llevó debajó de un árbol y sin pensarlo dos veces había succionado el veneno de su antebrazo y después lo cubrió con un torniquete…y aún lloviendo, hizo hasta el último esfuerzo por regresarlo a la Hoja para que Tsunade-sama le curara.

Porque despues de tantas muestras de no-educación de su parte…ella seguía a su lado.

Ella le había apoyado siempre, le había sonreido, le había animado…incluso le había regañado.

Ella siempre tenía un consejo para él, aunque no le hiciera caso, siempre le había soportado.

Ahora que lo veía todo tan claramente se sentía como un verdadero imbécil.

Después de tantos detalles de respeto por parte de ella esto era lo último en lo que caía el tal famoso "genio" Hyuuga…Despreciandola, aborreciendola y menospreciandola.

Y sin razón alguna.

Entonces concluyó que ella ya había sufrido suficiente con él, y que el verdadero personaje de la historia que no era perfecto…era él.

Pobre Tenten…que estúpido se sentía.

_Sera doctor  
Que esto me pasa solo a mi  
O a todo el mundo  
_

-¿Qué piensas, Neji?-Interrogó la Hokage sacandolo de su trance.

Él la miro cabizbajo y como si no le hubiera echo caso le preguntó:

-¿Qué me sucede Hokage-sama?-Imploró.

Ella le miró tiernamente, casi compasiva.

-¿Por qué la pregunta Neji?-Interrogó suavemente.

Él miraba fijamente el techo con dejos de preocupación adornando su níveo rostro. Sus manos cruzadas sobre su pecho que subía y bajaba lentamente, y ese sonido a silencio que no le ayudaba a concentrarse en sus pensamientos.

-¿Por qué me empeño en tratar así a Tenten?...Digo...No es que ella tenga la culpa de que yo no encuentre a mi mujer perfecta...¿O sí?-Monologó.

La Hokage asintió y le volvió a hablar.

-Esa es una pregunta que te puedes contestar por tí solo, Neji...-

Él reflexionaba desesperado, no encontraba la respuesta a esa pregunta y Tsunade-sama no estaba ayudando demasiado. ¿Por qué demonios su loco sensei lo había mandado con alguien que lo confundía más de lo que ya estaba?.

Dió vueltas y vueltas a todas las opciones posibles y ninguna le parecía real, todas eran totalmente ilógicas.

Exhaló y le confesó a la Hokage.

-No lo sé...-

Ella rió levemente y él se extraño.

-Vaya, el genio de los Hyuugas no pudo resolver una duda...-Dijó divertida.

Esto a Neji le molestó, ¿Qué se pensaba la Hokage?, ¿Que solo por ser joven no podría solucionar una duda?...¿Qué acaso todos necesitaban ser viejos como ella para poder equivocarse?.

Neji frunció el ceño y volteó al lado contrario.

-¿Y cuál es la respuesta?-La retó.

Ella comprendió el mensaje debidó al timbre de voz del Hyuuga y volvió a guardar la compostura. Se acomodo en el sillón nuevamente y carraspeó.

-¿No te has dado cuenta Neji?-Preguntó.

Él negó con la cabeza.

-Insistes en enojarte con Tenten simplemente porque no se parece en nada a la chica que desde pequeño te platearon como "la ideal".-Enfatizó la Hokage.-Pero no hay chicas perfectas Neji...una mujer es perfecta por que quién se enamora de ella le ve así.-

Neji no comprendía...¿Su chica "ideal" no existía?.

-Explíquese Hokage-sama...-Ordenó el ojiperla.

La mujer trato de tranquilizarse...Que aquel chico no comprendiera una cosa tan sencilla como aquella y tuviera el título de genio le resultaba totalmente ilógico. Obviamente aún era muy inconciente en cuanto a sus sentimientos se refería.

-Desde antes de que esto pasara Tenten era la chica "perfecta"-Dijó y el Hyuuga cambió su mueca enojada por una sorprendida.-Pero después la comparaste con un fantasma irreal y te frustró el echo de que , según tú, hubieses estado equivocado todo este tiempo.-

Neji miraba hacia el piso, reflexionaba todas y cada una de las palabras que la Hokage acababa de mencionar, trataba de comprenderlas, pero aún no lograba hacerlo.

-¿Eso qué quiere decir...Tsunade-sama?-

La mujer sonrió complacida, él joven acababa de comprender todo...solo hacía falta un último paso...decirselo en palabras que un genio pudiera comprender.

-Neji...estas enamorado...de tu chica perfecta, la única real-Soltó la mujer.

Entonces Neji lo comprendió todo.

_Y el doctor me contesto  
No hay quien se salve de este asunto_

**...........................................................................................................................................**

**Espero que les haya gustado, en cuanto escuché esta canción no me pude resistir a escribir un Songfic de Nejiten...son perfectos para la canción.**

**En algunos días más actualizaré mi otro fic, pero por ahora estaré fuera...espero este les haya agradado.**

**Hasta entonces...Sayonara.**


End file.
